


[JinBam/R] Secrets

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 0116五周年快乐+0117 HBD to myself❤️预警：R。有SM倾向，含Spanking、尿道play。





	[JinBam/R] Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> 0116五周年快乐+0117 HBD to myself❤️  
> 预警：R。有SM倾向，含Spanking、尿道play。

.

 

在他向来标榜为工作狂人业内劳模的男朋友走进PD nim的办公室，眨巴着那双无法拒绝的大眼睛主动要求一个短暂的三天假期时，朴珍荣便察觉到了不对。但直到这位泰国宝物吹着胜利的口哨把他拽出公司大楼，拽出大楼外被夕阳的余晖染红的傍晚，拽出经纪人哥开了暖气的车子，最终拽进他拥有着四只猫咪的小公寓里，带着三分扭捏七分期待朝他勾起一个微笑——那种只有伴侣之间才能默契地破译的微笑——朴珍荣才迟到地挑起眉头。

“哥今晚有空的吧？”他的恋人语调里除了几分泰味的软糯外，仿佛一位纯正的大韩民国后代。

他恍然大悟。

这些日子BamBam奉行化压力为动力的准则，把一幅二十一岁本该好吃懒做的身体活脱脱用成了小半个永动机；而朴珍荣的完美主义也向来被全团成员们公认，忙起来吃饭睡觉都难以两全。直到巡演结束，这对腻腻歪歪的小情侣竟也没擦出什么火花，在其他五个人的眼皮子底下相安无事。但朴珍荣当然清楚。正如休眠的火山随时有可能再度爆发一般——朴珍荣和BamBam甚至无法自诩为休眠火山，毕竟每当他们各自被cody打扮成行走的荷尔蒙发射器，他们都能从彼此平淡的眼底挖出几分难耐，但言而总之——在终于有机会歇息的时候，他们共同渴望着一些东西。比普通的性爱更强烈的，一些工作以外的东西，一些不属于粉丝或者公众的、能让他们私密的那一面活过来的东西。

而BamBam现下的这幅表情更是印证了他的猜想。每当他的恋人用这幅表情问出这种问题时，他都在暗示着某些危险的、只属于他们二人的秘密。距离上一次朴珍荣看到他这般已经过去了好几个月。这中间让人喘不过气的回归期与世界巡演堆积了足够多的压力，别提年轻躁动的BamBam，连朴珍荣都按耐不住血液里沸腾的对更多刺激的渴望。

“等着。我先去洗澡。”朴珍荣拍了拍面前人的肩膀道，心底明白对方正宝贝他语气里这点不容置疑。

他的恋人欣然同意。

.

 

漫天橘色的夕阳在他们各自洗漱间烧成了红，等朴珍荣准备就绪走进房间时，又被首尔不大寂寥的黑夜尽数吞没。他看向屋子中央已经在乖乖等待他的青年，顶灯在他肩上柔和地铺了一圈光晕，恰到好处得像一尊雕塑。

BamBam是在朴珍荣之后去洗漱的，发尾还带着几丝潮意。他额前的碎发整理得干净服帖，三七分清晰地露出眉眼。这是朴珍荣要求的，他喜欢看清BamBam的所有表情，哪怕这个造型让本就脱去了婴儿肥的青年显得更加锐利。不过没有关系，他想，他的男孩早已驾轻就熟地选择了服从的姿势。双手背在身后，两膝分开而立，小腹与大腿绷紧，视线乖顺地低垂，全身一丝不挂。此时此刻，他不再是扬言能改朝换代的当红明星，或者娱乐公司最宝贝的忠实摇钱树——他是朴珍荣的所有物，安静地为他的所有者展示自己的躯体。

“最近有好好锻炼啊。”

朴珍荣带着一分玩味说道，目光一寸寸舔过恋人线条分明的腰腹与肩背，特意换上的皮靴在地板上叩出清脆的响。

“是，哥哥。”他表扬的对象除了做出应答的嘴唇外纹丝不动，耳尖悄悄为主导者的褒奖染上粉色。

这是属于朴珍荣和BamBam的游戏规则。除了恋人以外，他们还有眼下的另一种身份：游戏中主导一切的支配者，以及遵从对方所有命令的服从者。

最初BamBam提出这个想法时，朴珍荣其实并不意外。其一，这小孩本就喜欢各种奇奇怪怪的小情趣，他从某次替对方收快递收到意外惊喜时便发现了；其二，在这众多情趣之中，他猜想过BamBam对“被粗暴地命令”有某种特殊癖好，这则是某次在浴室里擦枪走火只用水匆匆润滑时发现的。但平心而论，最初同意这个提议时，朴珍荣没有想到他会如此享受支配恋人的过程。

可现在。他的恋人从少年一点点蜕变成青年、蜕变成强烈逼人的白马王子、蜕变成简单站着便能令人心生臆想的男人。他过去干瘦的身板上铺开了一层薄薄的肌肉，脸蛋上的婴儿肥消瘦成了线条分明的颧骨和下颌，连那片厚唇也从少年的可爱变成了成熟的性感。可现在，这样一个男人却甘愿为他臣服，在他的手下被打造成完美的、符合他一切糟糕幻想的模样。朴珍荣无法不为这种权力疯狂。他像一个省吃俭用大半生，却在生命尽头得知可以主宰整张画布的艺术家，每一笔下得深思熟虑又快乐洒脱。欲罢不能。

“乖孩子。”

他说道，在一切正式拉开序幕前不准备吝啬这点赞美。一反常态地，他没有进行往常热身般的前戏，而是矮下身平视身前的青年。真的瘦了，他想着，单手扶住对方的脸颊时指尖的动作都放缓了好些，像是怕被青年锐利的下颚线割伤。他过分轻柔地示意BamBam看向他。

“珍荣哥？”他们对彼此的肢体语言足够熟悉。BamBam带着几分茫然抬起眼睫，短暂地脱离游戏角色，紧绷的身体松弛下来。 

“毕竟很久没做了，我们开始之前再确认一次。”朴珍荣解释道，“安全词？”

“…布丁。” BamBam念着这个此前从未被使用过的词语，在心底向睡在房门外的自家猫咪例行道歉，脸上难免染上了几分窘迫。

朴珍荣点了点头，自然没错过BamBam那点可爱的尴尬，再度发问时也不禁弯了嘴角：“今天想玩什么？”

纯粹的主奴关系间，上位者或许不会这般征求另一方的意见，但他们并不是，而朴珍荣也不希望他们变成那样。角色于他们而言到底只是角色，从游戏里共同得到最大化的快乐更为重要。于是他看着BamBam闻言喉结上下滚动了一圈，再开口时声音却有些干涩了，语气里带着些游戏外不常见的请求。

“我……想要痛一点的。” BamBam又眨了眨那双该死的眼睛，“鞭子或者皮拍……乳夹之类的也行。我想到能哭出来的程度。”他顿了顿，面上带了点羞涩解释道，“哥，我知道隔了这么久，一下子玩太多不好。就是……呃，我想我有点需要这个。”

朴珍荣哪能拒绝他这副模样。

他在BamBam棉花糖一般的嘴唇边印下一个亲吻，起身时周身的气场在眨眼间骤变，仿佛是从更高一个维度的世界微服私访降临于此。他亲自用发胶打理好的黑发，系到最上面一个纽扣的衬衫，一丝不苟熨烫过的袖口，垂在踝腕边顺滑的裤脚，还有那双擦得锃亮的皮鞋。所有的一切让BamBam几乎是反射性地绷紧了脊背，身体在这股熟悉的压迫感下不听使唤地燥热起来，等他的所有者发号施令。

他面前的男人没有让他等待更久。

“趴好。”朴珍荣刻意压低的声音像音色醇厚的提琴，裹在手套里的五指从柜子中摸出一只配套的皮拍，随即坐在床边拍了拍大腿，“三十下，如你所愿。”

不需要更多言语。BamBam觉得他能为朴珍荣的一个神情硬起来，心里像有根羽毛在瘙痒。可他没有更多时间磨蹭（他清楚拖延时间的后果），索性让那只泛着冷光的黑色皮拍来管教他不安分的皮肤，听话地趴在了朴珍荣的大腿上。

皮拍真正刺破空气落在他右侧的臀尖上时，BamBam猛地咬破了下唇。

他此时像个犯了错被父亲教育的小毛孩，光裸着屁股趴在朴珍荣的膝盖上，两团浑圆的臀肉仿佛献给对方讨一份欢心的贡品。朴珍荣打得不算狠，那支皮拍也属于他们的玩具中相对温柔的，但这足够让他感到羞耻和隐约的期待。可他正是不能相信这种期待——因为熟悉他身体每一种反应的朴珍荣最擅长击破他的心理防线，而此刻也不会有什么意外。那支皮拍再次亲吻了同一片皮肤，再一次，再一次。力道越来越重，让BamBam固定不住他被击打得不断前耸的身体。他身前的性器一下下蹭在那条西装裤上，一点点涨大硬挺，直到某一刻BamBam惊觉他数不清身后火辣辣的那处挨了多少下，而朴珍荣似乎看透了他的脑瓜般停下动作，指尖抚上他滚烫的后臀时声线冰冷刺骨。

“报数。多少下了？”

那几根手指，隔着那要命的滑腻腻的皮手套，抓起BamBam被打得红肿的右半边屁股揉弄，对完好无损的左侧视若无睹。趴着的青年脸上也跟着涨红，随着朴珍荣五指的收紧绷直身体。他深知在朴珍荣面前不回答或者撒谎的后果，只得立刻坦白。

“我、我没有数清。对不起，哥哥……唔！”

回答他的是一记毫不留情的抽打，不偏不倚，依旧在那已经发烫的右侧臀尖上。这次那支皮拍没急着离开，而是沿着臀尖滑进了幽深的股沟，抵住里头脆弱的、已经湿润了的肉缝碾磨，让他几乎忍不住扭腰恳求的冲动，可嘴里只剩一串串喘息。

“看来是太久没惩罚你了，Baby。”

上方传来的一个句子便能让他战栗。

“三十下，从头开始。”

紧接着到来的是再没有半分怜惜的拍打，暴风雨般砸落在柔嫩不堪的臀肉上，残忍的程度比起雨滴却更像拳头大小的冰雹。朴珍荣这回倒是没再偏心，皮拍同时照顾着那小屁股的左右两边。然而已经被疼爱了好一阵的那侧哪里经得住这么粗暴的对待，疼得BamBam倒抽着冷气下意识缩起腰想躲，却被朴珍荣狠狠地按在了原地。于是他这回再怎么疼或是爽也不敢有半秒钟走神，就这样高挺着掴得肿痛发红的屁股、嘴上追着朴珍荣难以莫测的节奏报数、阴茎还不听话地越翘越高。

要疯了，他攥着床单想，甚至为自己从简单的拍打中能够得到的快乐而诧异。疼，但是爽。那只拍子如同一个又一个滚烫、致命的亲吻，让他疼得上瘾。等到他的舌头终于蹭过上牙吐出一句支离破碎的三十，BamBam猜他的阴茎已经把那条西装裤蹭脏了一片。他的屁股已经麻木了，可其他部位的每一个细胞都呼喊着想要更多，而他清楚朴珍荣会给他更多。他的主人向来不会放过任何给予他惩罚的机会。

他倒抽着冷气舔了舔嘴唇。有时这不是件坏事。

“Baby今天不太乖啊。” 

那只没有温度的手套贴着朴珍荣修长的指头，替他掰开BamBam那两瓣被打得红彤彤的肉团，沿着里头的缝隙来回滑动，把那小嘴兴奋时吐出的水沾得到处都是，“啧，前面把我的裤子弄脏了，后面也湿成这样……”他的主人明白糟糕的言语能带给他多少快乐。BamBam从鼻间挤出两声撒娇似的闷哼。他感到朴珍荣说话时刻意靠近了他的耳朵，边恶意朝里头吹着气边用中指抵住他身后水润的小洞。

“是不是该惩罚，嗯？”

BamBam在对那根中指更多动作的期盼中失神了半秒，才倏地反应过来朴珍荣的问话，讨好地就着这个姿势向后送了送肿起的屁股，不自觉地吞了吞口水：“是……我错了，请惩罚我吧，哥哥……”

“躺好。”

那根中指无情地离开了他等待喂养的肉洞。噢，朴珍荣当然不会如他所愿。BamBam用手肘撑起身体，这才察觉身后不仅臀部又疼又麻，连带着后腰和大腿都牵扯出浪潮般的痛。那里估计都被打成深红了，他想。即使床铺已经足够柔软，饱受折磨的屁股陷进去的瞬间还是让BamBam哼出了声，咬着嘴唇平躺后看向一旁的朴珍荣。他的呼吸一窒，随即不可控制地急促起来。

朴珍荣脱掉了他那件过分正式的西装外套，衬衫的袖子也工整地挽到小臂，略微展露出里头精壮的线条。那双平常总是带着笑意的眼睛此时像一片墨色的海洋。而他手上正拿着一件BamBam所不熟悉的物品。那是他们收藏的玩具里一直没被尝试过的那件，BamBam过了半晌才反应过来。金属的、细长的棒状物体，布满了凹凸不平的纹路，裹在几层厚厚的润滑液里依旧骇人。

——这不属于他身后那张已经饥渴得发痒的小嘴，而属于他现在正硬得发疼的阴茎。

他的珍荣哥会从顶端本该泄出精液的地方侵入他，把这根棒子深深地埋进肿胀的肉柱里，再在最深处拨开震动的开关……会疼，要命地疼。可这正是他想要的。

“请哥哥惩罚我。”他忍着屁股上的不适分开两腿，小腹前流着水的阴茎看上去急不可耐。

朴珍荣很满意他从BamBam身上得到的反应。

经过这么长时间的磨合与训练，BamBam逐渐习惯了在他面前不作掩饰地表现出所有生理欲望，而BamBam看到这根马眼棒时猛地缩小的瞳仁与收紧的小腹都直白地说明着：他很喜欢。朴珍荣莫名地为此心情不错，当即决定在第一次多施舍给恋人一点温情，低声允许BamBam疼的时候抓着他的肩膀。

他伸出手握住了BamBam被忽视太久的下体，草草撸动两下，在手心捂暖了润滑后均匀地按揉到那粉红色的、挂着前液的龟头上。他身下这具身体无法抗拒他直接的抚慰，仰起下巴长叹着，似乎在忍耐向前顶胯乞求更多触碰的冲动。

“放松。” 他提醒道，默许了BamBam紧张时下意识环上在他脖颈上的手臂。朴珍荣也轻轻做了个深呼吸，探出两根手指捏住了青年敏感涨大的前端，听到上方越来越急促的喘息。这里太小了，朴珍荣捏着手里的金属棒想，也正是这样使得眼下的工作更加刺激。找准一个合适的角度确认润滑充足后，他没有多犹豫，将这根细长的金属插进了青年窄小的尿道口。

“呜——！”

BamBam细软的呻吟拔高，身体也在朴珍荣手底下瞬间绷紧。两条搭在朴珍荣身上的手臂明显地僵硬，指尖攥死了他肩头的布料。朴珍荣放软了声音安抚他深呼吸，吸气，呼气，吸气，再呼吸。青年蜜色的皮肤渗出一层薄汗，眼角也冒出几滴泪珠，好不容易稍微放松些许。他先是小心翼翼地一手扶着柱身，一手捏着那根马眼棒在浅处来回抽插，直到BamBam略微习惯一些后再继续推进。

朴珍荣警觉地观察着BamBam的每一个表情，他毕竟不想对恋人造成任何伤害，手上的动作越发轻柔。他在对方表现出不适时便停下动作套弄几下可怜的肉柱，再继续往深处推入，直到手上的金属棒被全部吃入、戳到深处的某一个位置时，他立刻察觉到身下的青年有什么异样。

“啊！哥、呜！”

青年嘴上的低喘撕裂成了破碎的尖叫，眼角通红着溢出生理性的泪水。朴珍荣反射性地把金属棒往外抽了一截，却被蜷紧了脚趾的BamBam哽咽着拒绝。他连忙轻柔地套弄着BamBam挺立的茎身，带着几分紧张问他是不是疼，收到青年含着泪摇头的嗫嚅：“哥哥，深、深一点……那里好舒服……”

“这样？”

他的话音还没落下，朴珍荣就再度把金属棒全部推入，戳弄到了他说的那处。BamBam高叫着哽咽，无法控制地抓住他所有手边的东西，隔着衬衣在朴珍荣的背后留下一道道抓痕，让同样是第一次操作的朴珍荣也有些讶异。他的恋人的反应不亚于被操到身后那个小洞最脆弱的深处，甚至可以说更加激烈，多半是已经从身体内部戳进了膀胱，还可能蹭到了敏感的前列腺。他试探着在那片区域来回抽动，惊叹地观察BamBam反复抽紧的下腹，直到BamBam逐渐习惯了那处被刺激的感觉，哼哼着想要更多。

“来，”朴珍荣拉住BamBam的一只手接替他自己握住那根细棒，循循善诱。他搂着人儿虚软的腰挪了挪位置，空出来的手指滑过湿漉漉的囊袋、会阴，滑到臀肉里隐秘的入口，“自己试试。没有我的允许不能拔出来。”

“是……”

他的Baby回应间已带上了浓浓的鼻音，乖顺地握着那根马眼棒小幅度抽动了几下，脸上一片酡红，看得朴珍荣心底喜欢得不行。他没再停留，戴着手套的手指熟练地拓入恋人的后穴，就着人儿动情的淫液一点点扩张。两根，三根。他剪刀似地在那一片火热紧致里开拓疆土，沿着天鹅绒般的肠壁摸索几下便寻到了里面藏匿的宝藏。可正如历史上没有哪些传世珍宝不被神秘力量守护，那眼水汪汪的穴也自觉不妥地咬紧了他外来者的指头，把他冰凉的手套都捂出了暖意，而怀里可怜兮兮的青年声音也变了调，嘴里却对罪魁祸首一声声“哥哥”喊得更加勾人煽情。

朴珍荣沉溺在手指进入的这片温柔乡里，越发确信了心中的那个坏主意。他学着网站里描述的手法对准了肉穴深处的前列腺，动着那三根仿佛从未如此灵活的手指变着花样挑逗挤压，势要将这穴操得温顺可人才罢休。他听到BamBam头昏脑胀地单手勾着他的脖子呻吟，听到那张贪心的小嘴被操出响亮又色情的水声，再听到那人儿在好几次听话地忍住拔出金属棒射精后终于憋不住地求饶，还同他们刚玩起这游戏那时一般奶声奶气地求他许可。但是不。BamBam也该知道他的哥哥不会同意。朴珍荣强势地不容拒绝地拉开BamBam攥着马眼棒的手，那三根作恶的手指一刻不停，直到咬着他的肉壁开始疯狂地缩紧，而几乎从背后扯坏他衬衫的人儿弓起腰背发出绝望的泣音，两条细腿战战发抖着绷直了小腿和脚尖。

他的宝贝要射了，他从BamBam每一个细小的震颤中均能得出判断。可这正是他今晚送给恋人的第一份礼物：让他以过去从未尝试的方法登上巅峰。而他成功了。他在怀里精瘦的人儿毫无预兆地停止了扭动，小麦色的脖颈随着脑袋高高扬起拉扯成濒死的天鹅，而那被他单手环住的腰肢、被他残忍地阻断释放的阴茎、被他反复操弄出水的小穴全部都不受控制地颤抖，又被名为快感的狂风暴雨中又全部冲刷成空白的瞬间——朴珍荣以吻封缄，含住了恋人艳红的嘴唇。

BamBam近乎半昏迷地软下腰倒进床铺里。他高潮了，被玩着尿道和后穴高潮了。此时他还硬着的性器仍被那根该死的金属棒捅着，后穴失去了恋人的手指则往外汩汩流着淫液。但他什么也感觉不到地粗喘着，巴不得意识在云端上多飘荡一会儿再回到这具被玩得乱七八糟的身体。最后把他拉回现实的是朴珍荣一连串的亲吻，从嘴角到耳垂，再从耳垂到半合的眼皮。这人终于脱掉了他那湿黏的手套，手掌温暖妥帖地摸上了他连关节都酸软的手背，再沿着指缝贴进去变成十指相扣。BamBam爱惨了这样霸道过后又无微不至的朴珍荣。于是他就自甘泡在这汪高潮过后懒洋洋的湖泊里，用侧脸去蹭朴珍荣扣着他的指尖。

“Bam啊，还好吗？”朴珍荣弯着眼角靠过来啄他的脸蛋。

“嗯，不能更好了……”他偏过头用嘴唇迎接了恋人。对方会意地吞掉了他的下半句话，尾音消散在这个含情脉脉的亲吻里。他是被自己下身依旧涨热的器官和朴珍荣抵在他大腿上的硬物打断的。BamBam权衡了自己的状态后主动结束了这个吻，带着眼角没擦干净的水迹问朴珍荣，哥哥不继续吗。

他的哥哥噗哧笑出了声，起身脱干净了他那堆此时过分累赘的衬衫西裤，侧躺在他身后。BamBam了然地配合他拉近了两人所剩无几的距离，一条腿略微曲起搭在身前，让朴珍荣更无阻碍地分开他依旧因先前的拍打红着的屁股，一口气把他粗长的肉棒埋进扩张好了的小穴里。

“哈啊……”

他们同时舒爽地喘出了声。指奸和被实际的性器填满到底是完全不同的感觉。BamBam觉得自己从身体最深处开始化成了一汪春水，化在他身后的爱人怀里，软腻地含住那根跳动的性器。朴珍荣则是被他又热又软的穴道吮得头皮发麻，就着姿势埋在他的穴里小幅度顶弄着，一只手绕到他身前来揉捏他胸前的乳首，口中还含着他因情欲泛红的耳尖。很舒服。太舒服了。比起先前剧烈得像要扼断他的呼吸的高潮，BamBam此时则像被拽进了朴珍荣温柔的沼泽里，无法抗拒也不愿抗拒地下坠，直到他溺死在这个男人给予他的快感里。后穴中的硬物将他喂得满满当当，硕大的龟头恰好在前列腺附近来回戳弄，每每碰到都让里头的软肉欢欣鼓舞地咬住那整一根东西。BamBam看不到他们交合的下体，但他猜自己入口处饥渴的褶皱正一张一合，像能把下头湿淋淋的双囊也吞进去。而胸前恰到好处的抚慰，耳朵上一刻不停的舔舐啃咬，每一点来自朴珍荣的触碰都让他上瘾。

他无法安安静静地呆着不动，但这个体位让他的手除了攥着床单外一时间无处安放，于是索性拱着腰一下下把屁股往身后的肉具上送。他软绵绵地、带着股撒娇意味地唤哥哥，说他有多舒服多喜欢，直到被身后受不了的男人一个巴掌甩在臀尖上才笑嘻嘻地住嘴。朴珍荣这才对BamBam好了伤疤忘了疼还一秒钟都闲不住的本性有了深刻体会，一边继续操着人儿温润的穴，一边贴着BamBam的耳朵尖教唆。

“乖，自己玩玩前面。之前不是很喜欢吗？”

温热的气息携着他蛊惑般的句子往BamBam耳道深处扑，让他敏感地缩了缩肩膀，却没有否认这个提议。BamBam垂眼看向自己涨红的阴茎，哪怕是已经插进去好一会儿了也无法理解自己狭小的尿道口是如何吞进去这么长的金属物体，甚至没有概念这根棒子捅到了他身体里的哪处。之前朴珍荣让他试试的时候，他并未鼓起勇气去碰里头最深、也最刺激的地方，未知的巨大快感说到底还是让BamBam有些心生恐惧。但此时他那点能害死猫的好奇心又卷土重来，咽了咽口水，没多犹豫便扶住外面的那截金属棒往里推去。

“呜！”

金属棒的前端刚一挨到前列腺，一股酸麻却又爽利得BamBam腿根发抖的电流从下腹蹿到全身，连带着臀间那个小嘴也狠狠咬住了里面肆虐的肉棒。朴珍荣被他毫无预兆的这下激得也眼前发黑，粗喘着报复般抽出大半茎身，再加大力道对着肉穴里那处顶弄，顶得BamBam带着哭腔高叫着求他放慢一些，太大了太快了他真的做不到了。兴许是残余着几分最后的良心，他身后的男人闻言真的放慢了速度。然而不比之前深插在肉穴里一个劲碾磨前列腺，那根肉棒学坏了一般总缓慢地往外退出好些，把里面恋恋不舍的嫩肉都扯到了穴口，再发狠地操到那酥痒难耐的深处。BamBam扭着腰哽着呻吟，却又拉不下脸再求朴珍荣快一点大力一点，只好自己捏着那根马眼棒不着章法地抽动，时不时蹭过里头柔腻的敏感处，仗着朴珍荣看不见他的表情便紧闭着眼像猫崽一样呜咽。

朴珍荣确实不知道这小家伙在玩什么花样，但从他过分剧烈的抖动便能略知一二，心底更是被他黏糊糊的呻吟挠得发痒发烫。他不再故意拖着节奏折磨临近高潮的恋人，收回了一直停留在对方胸前的那只手，转而分开BamBam水淋淋的臀肉。工作外常年泡在健身房里的努力每到这时便慷慨地给予他回报。他残忍地、不留一丝力气地快速插入再快速抽出，每一下龟头都精准地撞在被刺激过度的前列腺上，彻彻底底地把身下这人儿操开操化了。他听到他的小Baby，组合的Sexy担当，全世界的泰国小王子，就这样在他怀里朦胧着泪眼，上气不接下气地喊哥哥，珍荣哥。他觉得他自己也被关于BamBam的一切撩拨得头脑发热了，被热情侍奉的阴茎若要是再多坚持几十秒都算对这眼小穴如此努力的亵渎。于是他不再忍耐了——如果这时BamBam以牙还牙逼他数出他又干了几下他是必定要被惩罚从头再来的，但他没法再忍耐了——朴珍荣恍惚间摁住BamBam有着漂亮弧度的肩头咬了上去，随即在那同时高潮着、拼着命收紧榨干他的肉穴里射出了一股股白浊。

喘着气从恋人身体里抽出来时，他才后知后觉地想起BamBam最开始提到想被弄哭。

“Bam？”

带着几分偏离了主题的歉意，朴珍荣靠上去握住BamBam留着他一圈牙印的肩膀，手心却意外地收到其主人的反抗。他从这场过分激烈、甚至有些失控的性爱里回过神来，这才清楚地感受到BamBam背对着他蜷缩着的身体仍然在细密地发颤，而这具身体的主人拒绝翻过身面对朴珍荣的视线。

他这下倒是真切地吓坏了朴珍荣：“怎么了，Bammie？”他压低了声音哄着怀里仿佛在痉挛着的青年，手掌有节奏地拍抚着对方的脊背，又滑下去帮他按摩因高潮而微微抽搐的腿根，过了好一会儿才隔着被子听到BamBam几乎是啜泣着的回应。他年轻的恋人眼眶红了一圈，脸蛋上也带着几道让人心疼的泪痕，扭捏着抽抽嗒嗒地钻到他怀抱中：“我、我刚刚没射出来……珍荣哥我、是不是坏掉了呜……”

方才浪潮般前后夹击的快感让BamBam意识恍惚得忘记了拔出堵住尿道的金属棒。想射精的熟悉的冲动充斥着下腹的肌群，可那里又紧又疼，甚至无法像平常等待朴珍荣允许他释放时收紧着压抑住欲望，一来二去竟像是要失禁的前兆。可高潮来得不受他的掌控，他无助地蹬着小腿间居然再一次不靠射精地达到了顶峰。然而这下，过了那阵让人全身舒展的空白，他不知如何应对浑身上下怪异的失控感，甚至不敢去碰自己还被堵着的、已经肿胀得发疼的肉茎。

“没事的，不哭了宝宝……没事的……”

他颤抖着，在朴珍荣的声音里逐渐瘫软下来，昏昏欲睡间不知道自己什么时候闭上了眼睛，几乎是在过度的刺激和疲倦中睡在了朴珍荣的臂弯里。他的意识在一片漆黑的夜空中飘飘荡荡，摇摇晃晃，似乎隐约感觉到朴珍荣小心翼翼地替他抽出了那根马眼棒，替他用手撸出了憋着一晚上的浓稠的体液；又似乎感觉到朴珍荣抱着他去浴缸里清理，再把他裹回干燥温暖的被窝里。BamBam每次都觉得自己没法更喜欢自家恋人了，却每每按耐不住他堆积得愈来愈高、最终成了座山峰般的喜爱。朴珍荣，光是这三个音节的姓名就让他温暖得不行。

如果说他有什么秘密，BamBam支撑着脑袋里的最后一丝清明想，那大概是他有多么渴望全世界都能知道他和朴珍荣的秘密——但无论是哪一个，他都不能漏出一丁点马脚，他都不能有一分一毫的逾越。前者是他和朴珍荣一起对着全世界出演的戏，后者则是他在朴珍荣面前掩瞒的最后的私心。

It’s his only secret.

 

-END-


End file.
